Infinite Stratos: Another Male Pilot!
by TheBlackDuelist
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 2. Weeks have passed since the invasion of Madoka and the White Night and things seem to be calming down. However, what happens when a new student by the name of Nagi arrives at IS Academy and shakes things up? What's so big? Another male can pilot the IS! How will the girls feel about this new man, and how will Ichika bond with him?
1. Another Male Pilot!

**Episode 1: Another Male Pilot!**

* * *

><p><em>Being the first and only male IS pilot, Ichika had something that many men all over the world desired to have. Though he wasn't the best, nor the most talented, Ichika proved his worth with his comrades Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura by taking on Phantom Task and succeeded in forcing them to retreat. However, It was only a matter of time until they would resurface again, but before that happens let's look at a different scenario where Ichika wasn't the only male IS pilot<em>

Moving along the vast clear view of the ocean, a large cruise ship sailed forward and awaited its destination in the far distance. IS Academy, the greatest and prestigious IS institute to be for aspiring IS pilots. Numerous adolescent girls chatted among themselves on the top deck as they continued to stare and gossip at the source of all the commotion. Several camera's and film reporters were aimed upwards, trying to get a good look at a young man who was resting with his hands behind his back on top of the cruise ship.

A woman with blonde hair wearing a formal uniform with a microphone in her hand stepped in front of one of the camera men, coughing as she cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hi! This is Angela of IS News with a special report! We're here on the IS Cruiser to discuss with you the biggest thing since Ichika Orimura, the first male to ever pilot a n IS!" Her voice was loud and she felt anxious about what she was about to reveal.

"The rumors about another male being able to pilot an IS were not false people, as we are about to get an interview with that young man right now" She started climbing a latter placed next to the rooftop and slowly made her way with her TV crew to the resting boy who was chilling and had his eyes closed, indicating that he was either sleeping or just didn't care. He had messy, spiky red hair that pointed in all directions and had a strand of his hair stretch down to his chin. He was wearing a long sleeved jet black shirt along with black jeans that matched pretty well and around his neck, a blue amulet sat comfortably.

"Uhm, excuse us..." Her voice sounded a bit shaken by the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her.

The young man sluggishly opened his left eye, looking fairly annoyed that his sleep was disturbed.

"Hm?"

Angela flinched for a second at his uninterested response before coughing to break her distraction.

"Do you mind giving us a few minutes of your time to interview you? We would greatly appreciate it"

The youth closed his left eye and yawned in a casual manner as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a satisfied moan.

"Ain't nobody got time for that" He swatted his arm in the air as he turned his body to the side to avoid facing them, leaving Angela and her coworkers stunned at his disposal.

Trying to regain her composure, Angela put on an endearing smile and tried to persuade the youth once again.

"Please don't say that, aren't you aware that you're the most talked about topic on the market! Don't you want the viewers to get to know you a little better?" Her smile never faded once during her speech.

"No, not really. I'm more interested in taking my nap" He lied back down and once again spread his arms behind his back and crossed one of his legs over his raised knee. "Now buzz off"

Angela felt a vain pop in her forehead as her tolerance for the boy was almost at its end. If it wasn't for the fact that her weekly bonus was depending on this exclusive interview, she would have snapped a long time ago. However, she wasn't going to let a smart mouthed brat ruin her plans and she was going to continue with the interview... with or without his consent.

She turned back to her camera man and gave a pleasant smile. "Sorry for the delay folks, its time to get on with our interview! Just weeks ago, we received news in Atmos city that a young man was able to pilot one of the prototype IS, and here he is now!" At that cue, the camera man focused the camera lens on the boy as he still refused to turn around.

"According to our sources, this young man was an orphan and attended high school like any other normal kid until an instructor from IS academy came to the town to scout promising pilots. This would eventually lead to our star over here showcasing his talents as an IS pilot and giving the world a second male pilot!"

The boy snarled silently as Angela kept rambling on with her story and wanted to get at least some peaceful shut eye on his way to IS academy. From the reporters continuously hounding him, to the girls constantly trying to talk to him, he never had any time for himself to just stop and think where his life was headed or how much of a change it would be. Either way, he didn't like the fact that his guardians shipped him to the academy without even asking him, he was going to kick his adopted father's ass when he got back.

"So young man, do you have a name?" Angela got to the root of the question as she finished her long monologue.

Conceding, he decided that he would at least answer that question just to get them to stop pressuring him. He let his hands fall back on the soft floor of the boat and tucked his body in as he jumped right up with his legs shooting forward and landed on the ground. Those around him were mildly impressed with his show of athletic ability and clapped in response as he casually walked up to the edge of the boat as he watched the boat slowly sail towards IS Academy.

He turned back and gave the group a large grin as he smiled. "Nagi, that's my name.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Also, those of you who have seen/watched Mahou Sensei Negima, you are probably thinking "Wait, is that Nagi from Negima!?'". Yes, it is lol. It's not really a cross over, just Nagi's appearance/personality in Infinite Stratos, disregarding his powers. If you don't like it, aw well. If you do, watch out for the next chapter.**


	2. Nagi makes his Debut!

**Episode 2: Nagi makes his Debut!**

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is delicious!" The anxious voice of Ichika claimed as he dug into a scrumptious rice ball clutched in his right hand. The smile on his face as he munched on the delicacy was all Houki needed to confirm Ichika's opinion on her cooking. They were all gathered around in a circle at their usual lunch meeting place on top of the school building.<p>

"Glad to hear it, Ichika" She smiled happily and blushed as she watched Ichika finish the rest of her boxed lunch while the other girls growled in frustration at her attempts to gain the lead against her. It had been a few weeks since they had fought against Madoka and Ichika had quite alot on his mind so Houki thought this would be the best way to cheer him up.

Rin, who also had a boxed lunch waiting to give to Ichika opened her bento and shoved it in Ichika's face.

"Here Ichika! You like my family's sweet and sour pork right!" Rin exclaimed as Ichika was a bit surprised by her sudden outburst. A smile graced his lips as he nodded and helped himself to her homemade pork with his chop sticks. He swallowed it and gave a pleasuring moaning sound as the taste filled his mouth.

"Your sweet and sour pork hits the spot every time Rin" He admitted as he took a few more out of the box.

Rin's frustration earlier died down as she let Ichika compliment her cooking and blushed with a small smile, earning Cecilia's, Charlotte's, Laura's, and Houki's glares. It seemed that whenever one of them tried to get ahead, someone just had to ruin it for them. None of them were going to lose and they all kept feeding Ichika their food until minutes later, he collapsed as his stomach was now comically bloated and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone's... lunches were... so good" He barely let those words out as he wasn't in the best of moods for talking.

The girls all glared at one another but decided to let it go and started laughing at Ichika's silly state.

"I see you all are having a good time" The voice of a familiar friend appeared as the Student Council President, Tatenashi Sarashiki walked gracefully onto the balcony with her blue fan in her hand. covering her mouth. She put her hands on her hips and smiled as she watched Ichika slowly get up from his earlier position.

"Yo, Tatenashi-san. What's up?"

Tatenashi raised her blue fan to the sky as Ichika and the rest of the girls were confused by this action.

"Big news! Can you guys handle what I'm about to tell you?" She lowered her fan and put it above her face once again.

Ichika and the rest of his group were getting really curious as to what Tatenashi was going to spill since she was a woman known for her... surprises.

"What kind of news? Is it important?" Houki asked as she felt a little skeptical about it.

"Please don't tell me it's another contest involving Ichika again, I can't handle any more of those" Rin said as the rest of the others in the group nodded in agreement, especially Ichika.

Tatenashi let out a small giggle and then threw the fan in front of her, pointing in between Ichika and Houki.

"Look out there"

As if on cue, they all turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw a cruise ship docked at the edge of the island, with several hundred girls getting off of the ship and a few camera reporters standing on the island, acting as if they were looking for someone.

"Who are all these people?" Charlotte asked.

"They're new pilots that were scouted from different parts of the world that are joining the academy for the new semester. Some of them are really cute, don't ya think?" Tatenashi walked up to the rail on the rooftop and smiled as she waved her fan in her face.

"So? What's the big deal about that, aren't new students transferred here all the time? What makes this group so _special"_ Laura asked with a skeptical response as she had both of her arms crossed and she was leaning against the rail.

Ichika was inclined to agree with her... for once. What would be the big fuss about a bunch of new students?

Tatenashi merely closed her eyes as she stopped fanning herself. "Don't you all find it odd that there are a bunch of news reporters in the vicinity?"

Cecilia put a hand to her chin and gave a questioning hum. "That is true... so what does it mean then?"

Enough with the suspense, Tatenashi jumped on top of the rail, now facing the group as they awaited her explanation.

"It's because there is another boy other than Ichika who can pilot the IS!" she finally announced, shocking all of the viewers present.

Ichika was speechless as he tried to take in Tatenashi's words, wondering if she was just joking around as usual or actually telling the truth.

"Eh! Are you serious Tatenashi-san?"

She wasn't expecting them to be this surprised about it as it was only a matter of time until another male pilot showed up, but it amused Tatenashi to no end seeing their reactions.

"The Student Council President never lies, silly Ichika" She put her hands on her hips and jumped down as she strutted past them.

"Wait just a minute! Are you absolutely _sure_ that's correct? You aren't making this up?" Houki asked in disbelief.

Tatenashi came to a stop and looked over her shoulder as she watched Houki's expression change from shocked to confused.

"It's the truth, it was on the news last week and that young boy was sent to this academy to learn how to control his IS."

"But I thought Ichika was the only male who could pilot an IS..." Charlotte said as she had a worrisome face on.

"Oh come on guys, is it really that much of a shock to you?" Tatenashi asked.

"Well... no not really but still this is pretty big ya know?" Ichika started to calm down as he began accepting that he wasn't going to be the only boy in the academy anymore, which while was super sweet for him he kinda liked being the only guy since it made him feel special.

"Great, I bet it's some loser pervert that came here just to get girls." Rin said with disgust in her voice.

Tatenashi's fan flew right past Rin's head as it embedded itslef in the grass behind her, causing the chinese girl to sweat bullets as Tatenashi gave her a less than welcoming smile that had malicious intent behind it.

"It's not nice to call other people name's... Rin-chan"

"R-R-Right..." Rin's voice was panicked as she remembered messing with the Student Council President was a death sentence.

"Well in any case, classes are starting soon. Head back to class, and I better not see any of you skipping" Tatenashi proceeded to walk out of the balcony and left the group with alot of questions, mainly about the second male IS pilot. The girls decided it was best for them to leave too and not incur the wrath of the President, with Ichika promising that he would catch up soon enough.

He walked towards the rail and put his hand on it, looking at the cruise ship with deep eyes as he wondered how his life was about to change with the arrival of a new student.

"I wonder what he's like..." He said out loud to no one.

"Wonder what who's like?" A voice spoke.

Ichika looked sideways several times and even in the air as he tried to locate the source of the sound.

"Down here Sherlock..." Ichika looked below his feet and saw the unknown man with his elbows on the rail giving him a puzzled look as Ichika screamed in shock and tumbled backwards, falling on his ass as he clutched it in agony. Nagi lunged himself off of the rail as he jumped up and landed his feet on the steel footing while his body was in a crouched position with his arms dangling from his knees.

"Yo"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nagi and Ichika meet face to face. Enjoy the chapter.**


	3. The Two Male Students!

**Episode 3: The Two Male Students.**

* * *

><p>"Yo" Nagi looked peculiarly at the startled Ichika as he just stood on the railing with a bored expression on his face.<p>

Ichika on the other hand was taken by surprise when he saw this new and unknown person jump out of _nowhere_ and startle him. He wasn't wearing the standard IS Academy uniform which indicated that he was either a new student or was just an idiot since Ichika's sister, Chifuyu would give him an earful. It probably wasn't the latter, and judging by the fact that he was a male... Ichika put two and two together and his eyes widened at the realization.

"Are you the male transfer student that can pilot an IS?" He asked as he sat down with his legs crossed.

"Well duh, didn't take you that long to figure it out bro" Nagi jumped from the rail and landed, stretching his arms and legs while Ichika scanned him over and tried to find out more about him. He was just about the same height as Ichika, and he was slim and toned judging by the way his shirt and jeans fit him. It's funny, Ichika was just wondering what the new male student would look like and now that he was face to face with him... he didn't know what to say.

"The hell are you staring at?" Nagi asked abruptly and cut Ichika's train of thought.

"Oh... sorry about that. I was just surprised and all, how did you get up here?" Ichika started to climb to his feet as Nagi let his body fall back and leaned against the rail with his elbows, admiring the view.

"Climbed up here, looked for the tallest building in this place and got to work. Those damn reporters keep hounding me, was it like this for you?"

Despite not understanding how anyone could climb up to a location at this height, Ichika nodded his head.

"Oh yea trust me, it was hell for me too..." He put a hand to the back of his head and sighed, remembering the dreadful experience of those TV anchor men and woman putting their equipment in his face and asking random questions.

Nagi let out a laugh as Ichika walked up next to him and put his elbows on the rail too. "Man, we've both had it rough haven't we?"

Ichika felt a little more comfortable, giving him a small nod as he agreed in response to Nagi's question.

"So, do you have a name?" Ichika asked out of the blue.

Nagi looked at him as if he was stupid and arched one of his eyebrows.

"Of course I have a name, the hell kind of question is that?"

Ichika flinched at Nagi's unwelcoming tone and had a sorrowful smile on his face.

"Oh uh yea that's right, sorry abo-"

Nagi's sudden chuckle broke Ichika's sentence mid way as he started smacking Ichika's back with his hand, giving him a toothy grin at his reaction.

"Bro, I'm just messing with you. You gotta learn not to take everything so seriously. A lady from the cruise ship asked that same question, word for word and I wanted to make a joke."

Ichika didn't really know what to say about it, he was much different than the people he was used to hanging out with. Relaxed, laid back, and had a pretty warped sense of humor were all he could say to describe him.

"Eh... I guess I'm just surprised. So... _may_ I have your name?" As Nagi stopped smacking him, Ichika felt a stinging sensation on his back from where Nagi had repeatedly slapped and clicked his teeth together silently. For such a skinny and lean guy, he packed quite a wallop in those arms of his.

"Name's Nagi, nice to meet you...uh... who are you again?"

Ichika stood up straight and reached his right hand out as a formal greeting, hoping Nagi would shake it.

"I'm Ichika Orimura, it's nice to meet you Nagi" He said with a smile.

Nagi looked at him for a few seconds before he smirked and followed Ichika's lead by grabbing his hand and they grinned at one another, a start to their friendship while the soothing air brushed past them and felt absolutely refreshing.

Suddenly, a noise resembling the school's lunch bell went off and Nagi and Ichika were both a bit startled by this.

"Oh crap!" Ichika shouted which alerted Nagi's attention.

Nagi watched him freak out before asking the obvious. "What's up?"

Ichika made a _dash_ for the door as he looked behind his shoulder and waved at Nagi.

"Sorry, I forgot classes were about to start and Chifuyu will beat my ass if I'm late! I'll see you later!" The door closed with Ichika's frantic voice screaming on the other side while Nagi was left by himself on the roof top, dumbfounded.

"Huh... what a bizarre guy." Nagi walked to the edge of the railing and watched the scenery with gleaming eyes as he produced a smile among his lips.

"I guess this place isn't all bad..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!<em>" Ichika thought endlessly as he sprinted through the halls, not caring if he accidentally hit someone over. He didn't have any time to waste as he passed the corner and saw his homeroom in the distance, picking up speed as he was almost home free. Smirking to himself, he just about to enter the classroom until-

**Smack!**

The door collided with his face as his head was now embedded in the sliding door's metal surface. He slowly dripped off of the door until he collapsed on the floor, clutching his forehead in exasperation. Chifuyu , otherwise known Orimura-sensei opened the door and walked in front of him, a hand on her wide hips as she gave her little brother a scowl.

"You're late"

Ichika groaned in response and got up, still holding his aching head before he stood up completely.

"Sorry Chifuy-

**Smack!**

Chifuyu 's check board collided with Ichika's head as his absent mind forgot to address her properly and he covered his head with both of his hands to ease the pain.

"How many damn times have I told you to address me as _Ms_ Orimura..." she walked back into the classroom with the entire class watching the scene in amusement. Houki and Cecelia had disappointing looks on their faces while Charlotte gave a sympathetic smile as Ichika walked into the classroom, taking his seat as he rubbed the bruises on his face while Chifuyu stood crossing her arms next to Ms. Yamada.

"Uhm, well ignoring that little scuffle we have some really important news today class!" Ms. Yamada said as her usual happy and excited demeanor never ceased to make the girls in her class flutter at her adorable attitude.

"We're going to have a new transfer student! And not just any transfer student, but another male like Orimura! Isn't that wonderful!" She gave her most endearing smile as she finished her sentence, leaving the class thunderstruck for a few seconds... before the room burst into a gossip festival.

"Eh! Seriously! Another guy is joining our class!" One of the girls screamed.

"He can pilot this IS!? I thought Orimura was the only one who could!" another one spoke up.

"Is he cute? Please tell me he's cute!" A girl who had both of her hands together squealed.

The gossip went on for what seemed like minutes until Chifuyu slammed her hands on the desk, an act that instantly shut the mouths of all the girls in the room.

"This isn't the lunch room, you stupid brats!" Her voice towering above the girls and she loosened her grip on the desk.

"Hey, Ichika" Charlotte, who was seated right next to Ichika leaned into his personal space and whispered into his ear.

"What's up Charl?"

"Isn't that what the president told us earlier?" Charlotte inquired.

Ichika nodded. "Yea, in fact I actually met him after you guys left"

Now it was Charlotte's turn to be shocked. "R-Really? What's his name?"

Ichika put a finger to his chin and recalled his fateful encounter with the red haired young man that seemed as laid back as his hair cut.

"His name was Nagi, and he was... strange"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nagi and Ichika had their little moment and the class finally learns about Nagi, but when will they meet him? Enjoy the chapter.**


	4. First Impressions of the New Student

**Episode 4: First Impressions of the New Student**

* * *

><p>"His name was Nagi, and he was... strange"<p>

Charl looked puzzled at Ichika's description of the transfer student, leaning in even closer to confirm her suspicions.

"Huh? What do you mean by strange? Is he a creep or something?"

Ichika frantically threw his arms to the side as he gave Charl a troubled smile.

"N-No, that's not what I meant. I mean the way he acts was just... odd" Ichika tried to put a little more distance between himself and Charl but she kept leaning in closer, pouting as his vague words weren't helping her understand.

"Like I said, what does that mean!" She raised her voice a bit more as her body was practically next to his.

Houki and Cecila both noticed the two of them speaking privately and narrowed their eyes in distaste at their close proximity. They were already annoyed that Charl got to sit right next to him but now she was taking advantage of that, she was a crafty one.

Before Charl and Ichika's conversation could go on, Chifuyu threw two pieces of chalk at their heads, making them both whimper in agony as she crossed her arms.

"Dunois, Orimura... is there anything you want to share with the _rest_ of the class?" Her facial expression told Charl and Ichika that she wasn't putting up with any of their crap today. They quickly retracted themselves from leaning on their desks and straightened up.

"No ma'am!" they yelled in unison.

Chifuyu cleared her throat and took the initiative in front of Ms. Yamada.

"Now I don't want to hear any more of this crap about the new transfer student, and for goodness sake try to keep a calm head when you meet him!"

The girls all agreed, but the from the way they were smirking and giggling across the classroom, anyone could tell they weren't really paying attention and were too focused on meeting the boy.

* * *

><p>Nagi found himself walking through the hall ways of the first floor after leaving the rooftop and looked around to find where the principal's office was to get his uniform. He searched high and low and finally noticed a huge door that had a golden door handle on it. Opening the door, he stepped inside and found himself lost in a gigantic room with expensive furniture placed all around and he saw a fancy desk with a rotating chair facing the other way.<p>

"Yo, anyone in here?" He asked no one.

The chair turned around and Nagi widened his eyes when he saw a very stunning young woman with long purple hair sitting in front of him, her long and slick legs crossed over one another. Her tight black blouse hung closely to her well endowed buxom and she was wearing deep red lipstick that highlighted several features on her face, mostly the glasses.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was sultry and seductive as her amber eyes looked directly at the boy who stared at her with a hint of interest.

"Yea, I'm Nagi. Ya know, other male student in this place?"

"Oh..." She hummed as she looked at him from top to bottom.

"So _you're_ the new transfer student from Atmos City..." Her voice trailed off as her smile widened.

Nagi lazily threw his arms behind his head and walked closer so that he was only steps away from the desk.

"That's me. You the principal of this joint?"

"Correct, I am Ms. Momina..." She opened her desk and brought out a stack of papers that had the names and faces of various students attending the academy. She flipped through the pages, occasionally licking her finger to make it easier to flip through. Finally, she reached the last piece of paper, pulled it out, and slid it against her desk as it made its way over to Nagi who looked down when it reached him.

"This _is_ you, no?" She asked as she let her chin fall forward and had her hands support it with her elbows on the desk, her eyes never wandering anywhere else than to the boy in front of her.

Picking up the piece of paper, Nagi scanned through it and scoffed at the amount of detail they put into knowing about him.

"Kinda creepy how you guys know so much about me..."

She giggled at his reaction and laid back as she crossed her legs once again. "We wouldn't be called the world's most prestigious IS academy if we didn't know our students, right?"

Nagi lazily dropped the piece of paper back on the desk and looked back at her with a small grin. "Guess not."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now, let's get you settled in" She got up from her seat and walked towards a cabinet next to the desk and opened it, bringing out a neatly folded male IS uniform. Sitting on top of the pile was a small ID card that was attached to a black lanyard. She tossed it over at Nagi who raised his hands and caught it, looking at the information inscribed on the front.

NAME: Nagi

BIRTHPLACE: Atmos City

AGE: 16

ROOM: Class One

PERSONAL IS: Unidentified.

He frowned his eye brows when he read that his IS was labelled as "unidentified", peeking a glance at Ms. Momina as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're guess is as good as mine as to why you're IS isn't identified, probably a mistake in the system"

"So when _will_ I get my own personal IS?" he questioned as she walked forward towards him with a smile on her face.

"Who knows, Ms. Shinonono is the one you should talk to"

Nagi scrunched his face at the mention of Tabane Shinonono and his last meeting with her in Atmos City when she came to share and demonstrate the IS. Despite being talented and a millionaire, Nagi's patience for people like her was _very_ low and he never wanted to see her again.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Momina asked as her prevalent face was near inches away from his as he was deep in thought. He quickly snapped out of it and looked down a bit and admired Ms. Momina's exposed cleavage with a small grin on his face as he turned to face the door to leave.

"Whatever... is this all I'll need?" He asked as he came to a stop right at the door.

Ms. Momina leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. "For now. Class One is just down the hall to your right. Your student card should guide you to your locker. Do try to not wander off once again, I can't promise you any of the girls won't try to... _interrogate_ you".

Nagi looked over his shoulder to get a better view of the principal's figure and smirked. "Yea yea, I'll remember that. I'll be back later to see those huge boobs of your again. Later..."

With that, he opened the door and left as it closed behind him. Ms. Momina had a surprisingly intriguing expression on her face as she chuckled to herself and looked at the student entry papers, more specifically the one with Nagi's information on it.

"What an adorable name..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Nagi had found his locker on the third floor and changed pretty quickly as he left his old clothes in the locker. He attached the lanyard to his right pocket and still wore the black amulet around his neck as he tried to get more comfortable in the IS uniform that felt a bit weird. He wasn't used to wearing such formal clothing so you could say it wasn't his comfort zone.<p>

He followed Ms. Momina's instructions and found the room he was looking for only a few steps ahead of him. He stopped and took a deep breath in as he knocked on the door, which alerted everyone's attention and Ms. Orimura opened the door and looked at the boy who stared right back at her. The two of them had dead serious expressions on their faces and didn't waver for even a second, as if they were sizing each other up before a big fight.

"I'm guessing you're the new student, follow me"

Nagi nodded and followed her into the classroom as the rest of the class watched him enter with their eyes fixated on his body the entire time. He stopped at the front of the class and held his head up high.

"Glad to meet all of you, I'm Nagi" He said with an contagious grin that spread across his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you whodon't know, I added that Principal in since we never saw one in the show. Nagi finally meets the class, what are their reactions going to be?**


	5. Settling In

**Episode 5: Settling In!**

* * *

><p>"Glad to meet all of you, I'm Nagi" Nagi's tone was welcoming as he never stopped grinning while he waited for his new classmates to say something. Minutes flew by as the class just stared at him, all of the girls mouths hanging wide open as they blinked their eyes many times before erupting into what would be known as a <strong>riot<strong>.

"Kyaa! He's so cute!" A large hoard of them howled in the background, twinkles in their eyes.

"His crimson hair looks so soft! I want to touch it!" One of the more aggressive ones in the background stated. She wasn't the only one, numerous girls from different classrooms popped into the window to take a good look at the transfer student and they weren't disappointed. Soon, Class One turned into a rock band concert as girls literally piled themselves to get a better view of him but it took one loud scolding from Chifuya to get them to return to their classes.

The stressed homeroom teacher placed a hand to her forehead and sighed in disbelief, not even _beginning_ to fathom why young girls acted this way. Ms. Yamada tried to put on a brave smile for her but even she knew she was just as confused as she was.

Nagi just looked around the room curiously, completely ignoring all of the girl's beaming at him and stopped when he noticed Ichika looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. He smiled at him and waved, causing Ichika to panic and wave back at him nervously, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Charl, Houki, Laura, and Celia who were curious as to how close they were.

After the noise finally calmed down, Ms. Yamada proceeded to speak.

"So uh... class, please welcome Nagi who transferred here from Atmos City after demonstrating that he too had the ability to pilot an IS, isn't that right?"

Nagi turned towards her and nodded. "Pretty much, it definitely took them by surprise"

He placed his hands behind his head and gave a toothy grin.

"It was even _more_ fun to watch the instructor lose her cool when I was piloting it better than her" He chuckled at the memory of the female scout being completely embarrassed when he could perform moves that she hadn't seen in her life.

Chifuya spoke up. "Yes I heard about that, unlike Orimura over here..." She walked towards her younger brother and flicked her index finger right at his forehead. The sudden pain caused Ichika to flinch and grab it while Chifuya walked back to where she was standing.

"Nagi seems to have been born with a natural talent for piloting the IS, completely breaking the time it would take to learn how to perform the basics" She looked at Nagi who didn't seem to care one bit about it as he still a wide smirk on his face, something that annoyed Chifuya.

"Orimura!" She screamed abruptly, causing Ichika to swiftly get to his feet.

"Y-Yes!?"

"Since Nagi over here is new to the academy, take care of him. You know, show him these ropes and make him feel comfortable".

Ichika slowly nodded as he turned his attention to the boy in question who merely grinned at him.

"Hope we can be good friends, brother"

Ichika gave him a frantic smile as he sat back down, earning curious looks from the other girls, but more specifically Houki who couldn't stop looking in between Ichika and the new transfer student every once in awhile. The fact that the new transfer student was talking to Ichika so casually was something she didn't like, more specifically because she had a bad feeling about where this situation was leading too.

* * *

><p>The bell to signify class was over finally rung and it was time for the girls to get their answers as they immediately turned around and glared at Nagi who was sitting in the back with his legs over the desk and taking a nap.<p>

Numerous girls surrounded his desk and started bombarding him with questions, ranging from his age to what kinds of foods did he like. Though, he didn't seem in the mood for talking and gave them simple one line responses.

"Where are you from in Atmos City?" A girl with glasses and green hair asked

"Some run down orphanage" He lazily responded.

A girl with pink eyes and hair stepped up next. "What's your favorite color?

"Same color as my hair, Crimson"

Many of the girls squealed as they learned his favorite color was the same color as his hair, earning dissatisfying looks from Houki, Laura, Charl, and Cecila who stood next to Ichika at his desk.

"Geez, just a few months ago they were all over you, Ichika-san" Cecilia pouted but was secretly glad.

"That is to be expected, a new transfer student _does_ draw in alot of attention" Houki crossed her arms.

Charl looked back at Ichika who seemed distraught for some reason and laced her arms together behind her back. "Something wrong Ichika?"

"Huh?" Ichika acted as if he was in a daze and put on a smile for her.

"Ah no it's nothing to worry about. I was just surprised is all, Nagi sure seems to be a hit among the girls"

Charl looked over back at where Nagi was surrounded by girls and smiled. "You do have a point... though I can see why though... he is pretty cute"

That latest comment made Houki, Laura, and Cecilia look at her with a curious intention as they inquired further.

"What, do you have a crush on him or something?" Houki asked with a hint of teasing behind her voice as Charl slightly blushed and tried to deny it.

"No no, it's nothing of the sort. I was just complimenting that he does have a really nice face is all, that's something I think we can all agree too..."

The three girls sighed in contempt as their hopes of one less "rival" were shattered while in the mean time, Ichika kept his focus on Nagi who still had his eyes closed the entire time. Though he didn't show it, Ichika was really glad to have Nagi around as it felt a bit better knowing he wasn't the only guy in the school and had someone to talk too.

* * *

><p>As the day ended and everyone was heading home to their dormitories for rest and relaxation, Ichika appeared before his homeroom door as he looked for his ID card in his pocket. He heard foot steps coming from around the corner, noticing a familiar face walking past as he was apparently looking around to find his room.<p>

"Oh, Nagi it's you" Ichika called out to him. It got his attention as Nagi spun around and saw Ichika giving him a wave.

"Yo Ichika! What's up man?" He said as he walked towards him with his usual grin on his face.

"Just getting ready to hit the hay man, you enjoy your first day here?"

Nagi tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember the events that transpired today and frowned a bit.

"I dunno... those girls were really annoying, the lectures were pretty boring... but at least I got to meet the smoking hot principal"

A breath of confusion and bewilderment overtook Ichika after just hearing Nagi's declaration, but he unexpectedly laughed at it and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, I was right you're so strange."

"I think you're the strange one bro, I'm surprised you've been hogging all these girls to yourself. Men must sure hate you" He laughed at the end of that sentence.

"Well that would be troublesome..." Ichika gave him a worried response.

Turning towards the door in front of him, Nagi looked at his ID card then back at the door which had the numbers "1025" engraved at the top.

"So, this is where we'll crash?"

Ichika cut out of his worried thoughts and realized that him and Nagi would most likely be stuck together since they were both males. Comical tears streamed down Ichika's face as he no longer had to worry about those **death** games and random half naked girls sneaking into his room.

"Whats up with you?" Nagi raised an eyebrow.

Ichika suddenly grabbed both of Nagi's arms and cried tears of joy and he shook them. "Thank you Nagi... thank you so much"

Nagi didn't even know how to respond to what Ichika was saying and put on a worried smile. "Uh... you're welcome?"

Ichika let go and pumped his fists into the air.

"Looks like we'll be roommates."

Nagi smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way, brother"

Nagi said as he held out of his fist which puzzled Ichika for a second. Though Ichika did not understand why he kept calling him "brother", he hesitantly responded with his own fist and the two of them shared a quick smirk before Ichika proceeded to open the door to his room and find...

"Hi there!" The Student Council President's voice echoed as she was standing in front of the two boys, waving her fan in her face as she sat on Ichika's bed.

Nagi and Ichika both exchanged a curious glance at one another before turning towards her and prompted Nagi to ask the obvious.

"Who's the babe?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Things look to be getting interesting, Nagi and Ichika becoming friends and Tatenashi showing up unannounced as always.**


	6. Brotherly Bonds!

**Episode 6: Brotherly Bonds! **

* * *

><p>"Who's the babe?" Nagi looked at Ichika who had a awkward smile plastered on his lips as he turned back to the woman in his room that looked like she came from a high class family.<p>

She pleasantly smiled at Nagi and clapped her fan together and brought it down to rest beside her hips. "My, what a honest boy you are..."

"This is Tatenashi Saraki, otherwise known as the Student Council President" Ichika explained.

Nagi looked at her up and down and besides admiring her voluptuous figure, he put a hand to his chin and smirked.

"Oh I see, the student council president is your play thing?"

Ichika frantically threw his arms to the side as a blush appeared on his face, making Tatenashi grin at his reaction to being called Ichika's lover.

"No way, it's just one of her bad habits to show up here unannounced..."

Tatenashi raised the fan back to her face to hide her mouth as she looked at the two of them from her seat on Ichika's bed. "Aren't you two coming in?"

"Weren't you just leaving?" Ichika responded fast which earned a chuckle from Nagi.

Tatenashi laid on the bed in most suggestive manner, curling her lips as she watched Ichika look at her with somewhat lustful eyes while Nagi stood there confused as to what she was up to.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want me here, Ichika?" She used every fiber of seduction she knew to make Ichika as uncomfortable as possible as it seemed to work judging by the blush on his face as he turned his head to the side. Nagi on the other hand kept staring at her and looked back at Ichika. _  
><em>

"You actually live in the same room with this woman? Lucky you bro" He smirked as he playfully punched Ichika's arm, making Ichika rub it as he moaned with displeasure.

"N-No, like I said-"

Nagi didn't seem to be listening as he grabbed his stuff and threw it over the empty bed next to where Tatenashi was sitting and did a dive bomb onto the sheets. He laid back with a satisfied moan and threw his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes.

"Now this is the good life..." A smile on his lips was present while it looked as if he had fallen asleep.

Tatenashi had gotten up from her seat on Ichika's bed and walked over towards the young man. She towered over his resting body, examining him from top to bottom before nodding and moving to Ichika who was still standing there.

"Better watch out Ichika... it looks like you have some competition" That was all she said before walking out of the room, leaving the confused Ichika wondering what exactly did she mean by that.

In any case, Ichika was feeling quite fatigued from today's lectures so he decided it would be best not to think about it. He brought his stuff in, removed his uniform and headed for the shower right beside the bed rooms. As he entered the shower and loved the soothing water travel around his body, he felt he needed to take an initiative in getting to know Nagi better.

"Uhm... Nagi?"

Ichika didn't hear a response and frowned, not sure on whether he was ignoring him or had already fallen asleep. He decided to try once again.

"Nagi?"

"Hm?" A weak moan could be heard from outside the shower as Ichika sighed in relief.

"How did you find your first meeting with Tatenashi-san?"

Nagi slowly opened his eyes as his view was now on the ceiling. "Good, I guess... she's hot but at the same time, I have a feeling she's a chick you wouldn't want to mess with"

Even though he couldn't see it, Nagi was fairly sure Ichika was nodding his head at the moment.

"I'll say, her teasing never ends. I'm just really glad you're here, things have been getting too out of control lately"

As the sounds of Ichika scrubbing himself echoed through Nagi's ears, he crossed one of his legs over the other. "That's weird, most guys_ would_ be happy to get a chick as their roommate."

Ichika gave a weak chuckle. "Trust me, it's more trouble than its worth..."

Nagi let out a hardy laugh at Ichika's reluctance and shook his head.

"I'll bet"

A few minutes passed after that with neither of them saying anything which felt awkward a bit since Ichika wasn't used to talking with other guys in his room, not about girls anyway.

"Oh that reminds me Nagi..."

Nagi arched an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you keep calling me "brother"?" Ichika posed the question that had been on his mind for awhile. I mean, they weren't really brothers nor that close to address each other like that, so Ichika's curiosity wasn't misplaced.

Nagi scoffed at Ichika's question as he sat up from his head. "Does it bother you?"

"Huh? Well... no but..."

"Then you shouldn't mind. It's just something I call people I like, no bigge"

Though still not sure on the meaning behind it, Ichika was generally glad that Nagi already accepted him as his friend and he wished the two of them could get along even more. He turned the shower hinge off, grabbing his towel from the rack next to him and wrapped his lower body in its warmth. Ichika slid the bathroom door open where he saw Nagi who was now sitting up, looking at the window on Ichika's side of the room. He looked deep in thought as his knee was tucked into his chest while his other leg was on the ground.

"Is something wrong, Nagi?" Ichika walked past him and started changing into more casual clothing.

"Not really, just doing some thinking..." His voice was more calm and serious, definitely unlike his normal cheerful attitude he presented.

As Ichika finished putting on his blue shorts and black shirt, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out two cold soft drinks and chucked one at Nagi.

"Yo, catch"

Nagi didn't even bother to look at it as he caught it with his free hand and placed his finger on the top cap, triggering that popping sound and then poured it down his throat and exhaled deeply.

"Thanks bro"

Ichika smiled. "A cold drink always helps me get things off my mind". He walked back to his bed and sat on it, facing directly towards Nagi who seemed to have lightened up and put both of his hands firmly on the bed as he looked back at Ichika.

"You know, you're pretty popular among the girls"

Nagi snickered before he took another sip of his drink. "Who cares, it'll pass over pretty quickly"

"You don't think any of the girls here are cute?" Ichika questioned with an innocent grin on his face.

Considering his question for a minute, Nagi gave Ichika a small smile. "Hm, there are a couple..."

He looked at Ichika who seemed on the verge of laughing and narrowed his eyes. "The hell's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all"

Nagi continued to narrow his eyes at him for a few seconds before he decided to let it go and dropped back onto his bed.

"Whatever, I'm hitting the hay"

Ichika nodded as he got up and closed the lights before returning to his bed. He turned his body over to the side and looked at Nagi who seemed to be most comfortable when his back was against the bed and he was facing forward.

"Fair Warning..." Nagi's sudden voice surprised Ichika who was just about to fall asleep.

"If you try anything...I will end you"

"Huh? What do you me-

A roar of laughter came from Nagi as he turned his body around, cackling every few seconds at his own joke that confused Ichika to no end.

"Man, it's just too fun messing with you. Night brother"

Though not sure how to respond, Ichika followed Nagi's lead and went to sleep. In Ichika's mind, Nagi was probably the strangest guy he had even met, even more so than his close buddy Dan and even _he_ was pushing it. Despite not knowing the meaning, Ichika wanted to try to use Nagi's familiarity as a sign of friendship.

"Good night, b-b-brother..." Silence enveloped the room as Ichika heard Nagi snoring a few meters away.

"I think... I'll just stick with Nagi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How cute, Ichika trying to use Nagi's way of addressing him. Enjoy **


	7. Nagi meets the girls!

**Episode 7: Nagi meets the Girls!**

* * *

><p>As the morning sun dawned over IS Academy, Ichika felt the bright rays on his face that shined through his window. As he lazily awoke from his slumber, he stretched his arms high and yawned in unison.<p>

"Morning, Nagi" He said to his new roommate but to his surprise, Nagi wasn't sleeping on his bed and Ichika wondered where he had gone. He got up from his bed and looked in the shower hoping to find him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"_I wonder where he we-...Huh?"_

Ichika's thoughts were cut short when he walked to the center of the room and gazed upon the man in question upside down with weights attached to his body, performing a basic push up routine. Drips of sweat fell from his face along with his upper torso that was exposed as he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of black training pants. Judging from the frustrated look on his face, it seemed the exercise was a lot harder than it looked and he panted every few seconds between reps.

"_A-Amazing..._" Ichika thought as he continued to watch the red haired youth.

"Ninety... seven... Ninety... eight... Ninety nine" His voice was cracking under the stress and just as he was about to finish his last rep-

"Yo, now that's impressive!" Ichika spontaneously cried out, causing the focused Nagi to lose his balance and tumble over with the weights falling onto his stomach as his eyes shot out of their sockets comically and he clutched his stomach in pain.

Ichika dashed towards him and bent down. "Are you alright!?"

As the pain subsided from Nagi's abdomen, he narrowed his eyes at Ichika with the intent to kill as Ichika threw his hands up with an awkward smile. Unfortunately, Nagi wasn't taking smiles today as he jumped up and smacked Ichika in the head. Ichika grabbed his skull in agony as he whimpered on the floor.

"Ow... that really hurt"

"Good, it was your own fault stupid for breaking my concentration" Nagi picked up the weights and returned them to his bag as Ichika got up off the floor and rubbed his poor head.

"Do you always train like that in the morning? Seems a bit reckless..."

After he zipped up his bag, Nagi grabbed a towel from the shower and threw it over his shoulders, scoffing at Ichika's last comment.

"What, you don't train at all? No wonder you're soft"

Ichika frowned at that last comment and put his hands on his hips. "We do training over here too, just not _that_ kind where you're likely to kill yourself"

Nagi rolled his eyes as he stepped into the shower and closed the door. Ichika decided to get ready for school as he looked at the time and they only had half an hour before Chifuyu's class started.

"Yo, you want some breakfast? Ichika shouted to Nagi who by this time was already enjoying the shower to the fullest.

"Hell yea! That'll hit the spot after a nice work out..."

Ichika's lips formed into a smile as he felt the tense atmosphere from earlier dissipating. He was looking forward to Nagi meeting Houki, Charl, Cecilia, Rin, and Laura since yesterday, the rest of the girls pretty much hogged him and he didn't see him until it was time to turn in. Today, he was going to make sure all of them became friends.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the main lunch room, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charl, and Laura sat as they all passed glares at one another. They all instinctively knew what the others were plotting, except Kanzashi who looked pretty terrified of the atmosphere going on and opted to drink her bottle of water in silence. Their plans were ruined today as they were hoping to be the first ones to invite Ichika for lunch but he said he promised Nagi he would show him around the school.<p>

"I-Ichika sure is taking his sweet time showing that transfer student around" Charl said to break the ice.

"Y-Yea, I mean how long does it take to show him around the school?" Rin agreed as she put on an awkward smile.

"I guess it can't be helped, this _is_ his second day here right?" Cecila tried to sympathize with Nagi's situation as she put her left hand to her face.

They frequently looked back and forth at the clock that sat at the top on the wall opposite of them. Time seemed to stand still as they were patiently waiting for Ichika to show up and just when they thought he'd keep them waiting forever, their thoughts were cut when a senior student with brown hair tied in a ponytail came up to them.

"You girls waiting for the new transfer student too?" She had a smile on her face as she looked in between them.

"No, I'm waiting for my wife." Laura said bluntly as her arms were crossed and her only present eye was closed.

"Yea, we're waiting on Ichika who is showing the transfer student around" Houki answered properly for the girl who seemed a bit confused by Laura's statement.

"Oh... well I guess I'd be worried too if I were you" Her voice seemed to trail off a bit, catching the other girl's interests.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked out of the blue.

"Well..." She began as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"Don't you think Orimura is going to be spending more time with the transfer student than you girls? I mean, they _are_ both guys ya know"

Her words had the effect of a jolt of lightning that penetrated their hearts as the realization hit them. Logically, it _did_ make sense that you would spend more time with someone of the same gender than you would with the other in school, so they began to worry that this new student was going to "replace" them. The mere thought made some of them put on sorrowful expressions, except Laura who scoffed at the comment.

"Such nonsense... my wife knows his duties and I won't allow some foolish man to ruin that" Laura spoke on behalf of herself as the other girls seemed to relax and started to brush aside the idea of a new "rival" in the form of a male. Soon, laughs could be heard among the table as they started chewing down on their food while the brown haired girl shrugged and walked away.

"U-Uhm..." Kanzashi's soft voice spoke that was barely able to capture Charl's attention.

"Hm? What's wrong Kanzashi?"

A blush appeared on her face as she held her drink closer to her body and looked at the ground.

"It's just... what if what she said was right?"

Charl gave Kanzashi a giggle and smiled at her, poking her soft and adorable cheeks to draw her attention.

"No need to worry, Ichika will always belong to us" Charl's voice was clear and comforting and Kanzashi also smiled.

"R-Right, thank you Charl-san"

Seconds later, the girls started to hear sounds of gossip and murmurs coming from all around the room. Suddenly, a girl wearing a bunny outfit got up from her seat with a cheerful expression and pointed towards the cafeteria entrance.

"It's Nagi and Orimu!"

The girls immediately turned their full attentions to the door and sure enough, Ichika and Nagi walked inside of the cafeteria but to their surprise and some of the girls squeal, Nagi had his whole arm around Ichika's neck and was grinning as Ichika was also smiling and playfully laughing with him. It had been quite awhile since the girls had seen Ichika that cheerful, and it definitely wasn't with any of them which seemed to affect them the most as they watched the duo enter the room.

Nagi let go of Ichika's head as he looked left and right around the cafeteria, barely noticing that every girl in the vicinity had their eyes on him and whistled.

"Damn, this place is packed. Where do you usually sit, brother?"

Ichika walked up beside him and pointed towards the girls who saw Ichika looking directly at them with a smile. "Over there"

They slowly made their way to the group's table and practically had the entire room gaze at them with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Ichika said politely as the girls still seemed to be distraught at the sight.

"I-I-Ichika... how are you?" Charl said, trying to sound as normal as possible but it was clear as day that something was troubling her.

"Pretty good Charl, sorry I'm late... _Nagi_ wanted to see every inch of the school"

Nagi wrapped his arm around Ichika's neck and grinned at him. "Aw come on bro, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the _sights_"

Ichika gave him a questioning look before a blush appeared on his face and he shook his head. "N-No, I didn't enjoy it all"

Some of the girls narrowed their eyes at this remark, making them incredibly curious as to what implications were behind what they saw during their tour.

Trying to change the mood, Ichika coughed several times and stepped back.

"I-In any case, I'd like you to introduce you to Nagi, the transfer student." He pointed towards him as the girls then turned their heads and stared the boy.

Nagi didn't like some of the stares they were giving him but he put his hands in his pockets and tried to make a good first impression.

"Pleasure to meet you all"

Rin was the first to speak up as she scoffed. "Heh, and here I thought he'd look more like a stalker and a creep"

Ichika side glanced Nagi who seemed unfazed by Rin's rather rude comment and put on a peculiar grin.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us can look like flat chested saber tooths..."

The group went silent as they let Nagi's words sink in and they all slowly turned their heads towards Rin who emitted a frightening aura and glared at Nagi who didn't seem to care at all about what he said.

"A f-f-flat ch-chested... s-saber tooth you say..." She got up from her seat and marched towards him as Nagi didn't move an inch and Ichika tried to ease her anger.

"C-Calm down Rin, he didn't mea-"

Ichika was brushed aside like a rag doll as Rin continued to make her way towards Nagi and stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Mind saying that again?"

Nagi shrugged. "So what, you're deaf now too?"

That was it.

"Y-You...!" Rin exploded in a fit of rage and deployed a half transformation into her personal IS with her right arm and pulled it back to punch Nagi in the face.

Ichika frantically ran to try and stop her.

"Rin stop it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my, looks like Nagi's in trouble. (Sigh) Rin has a pretty short temper.**


	8. New Friends and New Rivals

**Episode 8: New Friends and New Rivals**

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Rin!" Ichika's desperate voice wasn't able to reach her as Rin's mechanical arm was on a collision course with Nagi's face. The girls around Rin tried to act fast enough to stop her short tempered friend but they weren't going to make it.<p>

Houki glanced at the transfer student mere seconds before the impact and she caught something very strange while looking at his face. He didn't look scared or terrified in the slightest like Ichika usually did when they were going to strike him.

In fact, he was doing just the opposite... he was smiling at her and in a split second, he quickly side stepped and dodged the attack. As Rin was about to trip over where his feet used to be, Nagi spun around and caught Rin by her waist, arching her back and pulling her in close as she looked flabbergasted.

Even though everyone present was surprised that he dodged Rin's attack, Houki and Laura were the ones who were the most impressed after witnessing Nagi's foot work.

_It wasn't just a simple dodge, the way his left foot moved in conjunction with his right foot to sway from Rin's attack..._" Houki thought.

_"That was master class movement... something only someone with vast amounts of combat experience could even pull off"_ Laura contemplated.

As Rin's arm turned back to normal, a light blush was on her cheeks at the close proximity with Nagi who kept a solid smile on his face. She pushed his chest away from her and vented in frustration, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"I missed you on purpose, you got that!" Rin screamed out of nowhere.

Ichika sighed in relief as no one had gotten hurt in that scuffle and walked over towards Rin where he gave her a disapproving frown.

"What were you thinking, Rin? Nagi could have been seriously hurt" Ichika reprimanded at Rin, who didn't seem to care all that much as she walked back to her seat.

"It was his own fault... making fun of my chest" She gritted her teeth at his sexually offensive comment.

Ichika now turned to face Nagi who looked back at him.

"I'm sorry about that, she kinda... lets loose on people when she's angry"

Nagi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't sweat it man, I've dealt with those types before."

Ichika gave him a smile before remembering exactly what Nagi did to avoid Rin's attack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But man, that was awesome how you dodged her attack. How'd you do it?"

"Secret"

Nagi and Ichika both laughed with each other as the girls glared at the two of them, wondering what exactly was so funny. They all sighed as they watched the duo have their guy talk and continued to eat their meals.

"I think it's about time I formally introduced you to these guys" Ichika stopped laughing and went over besides Houki who tensed up when Ichika put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Houki Shinonono, my first childhood friend and the regional kendo champion"

Houki blushed at Ichika's praise and gave Nagi a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure Ichika has told you all kinds of stories about us"

"No not really" Nagi bluntly responded which caused a crack in Houki's heart as she felt insulted.

"Wait... Shinonono? You're Tabane's sister?" Nagi suddenly remembered.

Houki sighed and nodded. "The same one"

Nagi walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder which once again caused her to tense up. "I feel your pain"

Houki had a vague idea of why Nagi was being sympathetic with her and mentally agreed with him.

"Next, we have Cecilia Alcott, the IS representative of England" Ichika walked over towards the now confident Cecilia who stood up from her seat and cleared her throat along with placing her hands on her hips.

"My, Ichika-san how rude of you not to inform the new transfer student of all of my many accomplishments. Listen well, Nagi-san as I-

"And this is Charl Dunois, her family owns the Dunois company and she is the IS representative of France"

"H-Huh!?" Cecilia gasped as she noticed Nagi and Ichika completely ignoring here as they were now onto Charles. She puffed her cheeks in response and sat back down, her eyes gleaming down the duo.

"_How dare they ignore me!_"

As Nagi and Charl exchanged pleasantries, Nagi found himself staring at Charl a lot longer than any of the other girls which made Charl feel a bit uneasy.

Ichika noticed this exchange and looked at Nagi.

"What's up?"

Nagi blinked a few times as he just realized his blunder and he tossed a hand in front with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, she was just so cute I got lost in thought" He laughed his trademark laugh as the rest of the group gasped in shock, especially Charl who's face was beat red at the compliment and she threw her hands up as she turned around.

"S-Stop it Nagi, you're just saying that" Her voice was trembling and she felt confused since she had always wanted Ichika to say those words to her but nonetheless, she was happy.

The rest of the girls growled at Nagi's compliment and it had left them feeling excluded as he only praised Charl.

"Moving along..." Ichika tried his best to keep the introductions going as he walked over towards Rin who still wasn't pleased with what Nagi had said before.

"This Lingyin Huang, but we just like to call her Rin for short. She's the IS representative for China"

Ichika didn't need to introduce the two of them as they were both glaring at each other from their last encounter, with Nagi holding a prideful smirk over her as she gritted her teeth at his cocky attitude. After calling her flat chested, a saber tooth, _and_ deaf... Rin was going to make him regret it.

"Next up... we have Laura Bodewig, she's the class representative of Germany"

"I applaud you for introducing me, my wife" Laura nodded her head in response.

"Who's your wife!" Ichika comically replied as Nagi looked confused to the entire situation.

"Dude, why is she calling you her-

"I have no idea, after she kissed me she just started calling me that"

Now it was Nagi's turn to be surprised after learning that Ichika had gotten to kiss Laura, while some of the other girls growled at that dreadful memory in class.

"Wait, you kissed her? Seriously?"

Ichika gave a week nod as he scratched the back of his head. "It just kind of... happened out of nowhere"

Nagi punched his arm playfully and smiled. "Ha, I never knew you were a playboy. Getting to kiss this cutie, Ichika you dog"

Laura's eyes flinched at Nagi's less than subtle compliment and she coughed and tried to regain her composure, but it was obvious to the other girls that Laura had _very_ much enjoyed being called that.

Finally, Ichika walked towards the timid Kanzashi and smiled at her. "This is Kanazhi Saraki, the IS representative of Japan and Tatenashi's younger sister"

Nagi observed her for a minute before he took a few steps in her direction and put his hand on her head, an act which greatly surprised her and she blushed.

"Wow, you're hair feels pretty good. Don't lose it, kay?"

She started up at him for a good minute before she nodded while her mouth was still open. Once the greetings were over, Ichika took Nagi to the front and the man in question looked at the girls several times before he bowed his head.

"I am Nagi, I'm new here so please take care of me everyone" His voice was serious and the girls all nodded as they welcomed their newest friend to the group. Ichika looked delighted that his new roommate had managed to stay on good terms with all of the girls... well most of them anyway and they both sat down at another table since the girls had occupied all of the seats.

The girls all exchanged looks of worry, remembering what that girl from earlier warned them about and after meeting Nagi and seeing some of his personality, they're worries weren't totally unjustified. Whatever the case, they were going to have to keep their eyes on him and secure their spots with Ichika. Though, Laura and Charl seemed more accepting of Nagi than the others and were still thinking about the compliments he gave them, wishing to themselves that Ichika could have done the same.

Ichika looked at Nagi who had a ridiculous grin plastered on his face as he stared directly at Ichika and felt the need to question him on it.

"Uhm... why are you staring at me like that?"

Nagi kept smirking. "Oh nothing... _playboy_"

He snickered at his own comment which caused Ichika to frown.

"What does that even mean?"

Nagi sighed to himself and threw his arms back to lay down on the chair. "Man, are you really that slow?"

Ichika's frown never dissapeared as he _still_ didn't quite get what Nagi was implying and looked at his wrist where his partner, the Byakushki rested. An idea popped into his head and he looked at Nagi with a smile.

"Hey, Nagi..."

Nagi raised an eye brow. "Yo?"

Ichika grinned. "Would you like to meet Byakushi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So Nagi has some pretty good combat skills and now the girls kinda see him as a rival. Enjoy the chapter. **


End file.
